Troubling
by EveAndVaria
Summary: AU: Suzy is a pregnant marine stranded on Pandora, everyone is gone and she has no idea where to go. Amanti is the daughter of Jake and Neytiri, learning to become a midwife and a healer. Eywa has big plans for these two but will two people from two totally different worlds, be able to connect or will they clash?


**AN: Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about my other story, ''Nothing Binds Me Here Anymore.'' I just need to get this first chapter out for this story. I've been super excited to get this story out but my internet has been really terrible. The idea for this story was given to me by 93MANIAC, who helped me out with parts the story as well.**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains the love between two women, if that's not your thing, please do not read. AVATAR belongs to James Cameron.**

 **Bold- Speaking in Na'vi**

Normal- Speaking in English

 _Italics- flashback_

 **(Suzy's PoV)**

Oh god, oh god, what am I doing. I am running through the forest of Pandora and ultimately failing. I have no idea where I'm going but all I know is that it looks like I am the last human on this godforsaken wasteland and to top it off, I am almost out of oxygen in my mask. I have no idea where everyone went, I was sleeping in my chamber high in the mountains with several others, and when I awoke, everyone was gone and the place was trashed. I paused to catch my breath, it isn't dark yet. It looked to be somewhere in the afternoon. I crawled under the roots of a large tree, which was harder than you might think because of my baby bump. As I finally got inside, I leaned my back on the base of the tree and put my hands on my stomach. After a minute I felt the soft kicks of the life growing inside of me. Strangely my stomach looked bigger than it did before I went to sleep, I rolled my eyes at myself, and I'm probably just going crazy. My feet are aching from my running and from the heaviness of my child. My knees feel so weak and shaky, but I know that I must keep going to find shelter, if not for me then for my baby.

Oh god, why did I decide that having that one night stand with Johnson was a good idea. That's right, I was drunk, too drunk to get out of my self-pity and decline his offer. So here I am, I don't even know how many months later, pregnant in the worst environment known to man. I take a deep breath, alright time to keep moving, I need to find somewhere to hide during the night. I crawled out from under the roots and began the slow jog through the brush, the constant pounding in my joints strictly demanding my attention, but I force myself to continue forward. I must admit there was something graceful and appealing about Pandora's atmosphere and wildlife but there was also something unforgiving and savage. Maybe I should've stayed in the bunker but there was no food or water left and we surely would've died, but then again I only have one more day of oxygen left in my mask, oh fuck, what am I going to do?

Suddenly I heard the crack of twigs from somewhere around me, my eyes widen in fear for our lives. I see flashes of blue within the trees. Oh shit, please not the Na'vi, they will kill us both. I start running, roots and the ground slowing me down and my knees cracking on especially high jumps. Suddenly the world around me begins to spin as I tumble down the side of the forest. I feel twigs scratch any visible skin and rocks dig through my jumpsuit. Cracks begin to form in my mask as I see crash into water. I feel myself slowly sinking, my mask failing, and my lungs screaming. I try to push myself up, up to the surface but all of my strength is drained. Just as I begin to give up, I feel something pull me up and out of the water, and just as I open my eyes and come face to face with a pair of amber eyes, I feel mine flutter shut as I mumble, ''oh shit.''

 **(Amanti-Grace's PoV)**

I put my arms under the human's legs and head and carry her over to Chani and Liune. **''Chani, she is safe. A little scratched up but alright. Her breath mask is cracked but is also working. She is heavily pregnant though.''** I say softly to Chani. Liune looks over from the herbs she is picking and waves her hand for me to bring the human over to her. I lay the girl down next to Chani and Liune. Chani and Liune were my teachers, in our clan we have a group of midwives/healers handpicked by Eywa. My parents are the leaders of our tribe, my mother Neytiri is the Tsahik and my father Jake is the Olo'eyktan. I was supposed to become the next Tsahik but after I finished my passage, I was chosen by Eywa to become the future leader of the midwives/healers. Chani and Liune were assigned to teach me their ways and so here I am. We were out looking for herbs when suddenly…

 _The crack of branches makes me quickly lift up my head from the herbs I was studying and I draw the knife from my chest. Something feels off, the air is thick, thicker than usual and the wildlife has gone quiet. I signal for Chani and Liune to follow me and although they are in their older years, they keep up quite well. As we stalk through the high branches of the trees, I notice something moving below. A HUMAN! Now this wouldn't be so strange but the humans that remain on Pandora because they are allowed to, wear the colours of their clan and are usually accompanied by other Na'vi. This human woman is not only clanless and alone, but is heavily pregnant. She is also still wearing an oxygen mask, which means she hasn't gone through the eye of Eywa. I look over at my two teachers and see them contemplating the same things as me. Although I should be threatened by this human, she does not seem to be carrying any weapons. She also seems to be in poor health, by the looks of her pale skin and sluggish steps. I decide that as midwives and healers, it is our duty to help her. It seems my teachers, are thinking the same thing. We decide to split up and track her to check where she is heading. Suddenly I miss a step on the branch and almost fall off causing a noise like a twig snapping_.

 _The human woman looks around hurriedly and begins to run, but her moves look painful and ungraceful. I run after her, above her and watch as she doesn't see the tree root and she begins to roll down the hill. Before I can stop myself, I am climbing down the tree and running after her, good thing too, because she had just landed in a small water pond. Not deep enough for a Na'vi to drown in but just deep enough for a tired pregnant woman. As fast as I can without tripping myself, I rush to the edge and pull here out. She coughs up some water, as her lungs take in deep breaths through her Exomask. Her mask is slightly cracked but seems to be in a good enough condition. I further look her over and oh my Eywa is she lovely. She has these soft features, with this light hair and rosy lips. I look closer and note that she has tiny dots on her cheeks and nose, something my father had stated as freckles. Unbelievable is all I can think, they are so different from us, I wonder what she will be like. Before I can get carried away I decide to take her to my teachers._

My eyes blink away the memory as I carry the still sleeping human through the trees. Chani and Liune had decided it was best to take her back to our tribe, the Omaticaya. Here we have humans with old oxygen masks that will be able to sustain her until she wakes up and can go through the eye of Eywa, if she so chooses. As we near the Home Tree, the new home tree, at least that's what our parents and elders call it, I realize I should probably take her to our healing hut first. Then I shall tell mother and father, because there is no point on taking her to them unconscious. I reach our hut in the trees and lay her down in one of the empty cots. Chani comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

'' **I see you, child.''** She says in her soft motherly like voice. I repeat the words with the hand gesture from my head to her. She smiles warmly. **''Eywa is proud of you today Amanti, you followed your true instincts of a healer and did what you thought was right.''** She spoke proudly.

I turned around to face her, Although Chani was an older Na'vi she was very beautiful. She had soft eyes, a permanent smile always on her face and a warm aura. Her black hair has begun to gray, and the look only added to her warmth. She was generally a soft spoken and quiet woman. One you could never have to speak with but could never say one bad thing about. Everyone in the tribe loved Chani. Liune on the other hand was almost the opposite. She always seemed to wear a permanent scowl, and she was not bad looking but she was hard to approach. Her hair has also grayed and her voice though not soft like Chani's was deep and throaty. Kind of like the crackle of fire. Most people barely spoke to her and those that did decided she was too rude to really get to know. I, on the other hand knew different, Liune was hardened from the bad experiences in her life but if you took a moment to listen to her words and look in her eyes, you'd see a softness, small and frail but still there nonetheless.

I smile, **''Thank you Chani, I feel a warmth in my heart from the words you speak, but I am not the only one to be proud of. You and Liune have been the best teachers I could ever have hoped for and I hope I continue to make you two and Eywa proud.''** Just as Chani is about to reply, Liune enters the hut with a rare but endearing smile on her face.

Her deep voice fills the hut, **''we have no doubt you will make a wonderful leader someday, Grace. You have presented yourself with more grace than I did at your age and I know we could never be prouder.''** I smile at her use of my middle namebutI also find myself trying to control my emotions, as both of my teachers come over and wrap their arms around me in a warm embrace, I only hold for them. Suddenly a groan of displeasure shakes us out of our drama, and we all look over to see the human awake.

''Oh what the fuck, i- she begins in English only to be interrupted by her own realization that she is in a room with three Na'vi. All three of us watch as her eyes widen and she begins trying to scramble out of the cot, only to almost fall out of it.

''Relax, relax, we aren't going to hurt you.'' I say in English. My father made me learn it from the minute I was able to speak. Her eyes remain widened but she begins to relax more, and slowly but surely her breathing evens out. ''Hello, I am Amanti-Grace, is it okay if I check your stomach to see if your baby is okay?'' I ask softly. She nods her head but once I get closer, her eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out again. I quickly catch her head before it falls of the side of the cot and lay it down.

 **''Well, I have a feeling this one will be trouble.''** Says Liune, going back to her stern self. I roll my eyes at her words but I can't help agree with her. I feel a sort of connection to this human and _that is troubling_.


End file.
